A Game of Footsies
by Lady Seine
Summary: Hermione may have not intended to go to the Halloween Ball, but she ended up attending anyway, thanks to a certain blond Slytherin.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic ever, although I've been on board the Dramione ship for quite a while. It's a oneshot/twoshot because everyone has to start somewhere right? Please review because I would really appreciate it :)

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to JK other than the plot.

* * *

Hermione sat at her favourite table in the library. Piles of books surrounded her, neatly stacked in order. The library was her sanctuary, especially at this time of the year, so close to the upcoming Halloween ball. At every turn, there were gangs of girls giggling over dresses, gossip and boys. However, Hermione took no part in such frivolous activities. She has planned to focus on her studies this year and with Harry and Ron at auror training, there was no problems or disasters to distract her from her NEWTs.

Hermione sighed as another group of fifth years a few rows before her giggled as an unfortunate boy passed them. Looks like her charms essay wasn't going to be completed as soon as she would have liked. As one of the few students who returned to Hogwarts after the war, she was an honorary head girl and was allowed special privileges like docking points from students whenever needed. Madame Pince gave them one glare, and the library returned to its former peace. Unfortunately, Hermione's mind did not. Her mind wandered towards the other girls' obvious subject. The Halloween Ball was organised by the prefects to promote interhouse unity but Hermione failed to see why they bothered.

Hermione herself decided not to attend, and instead, tried to focus on her studies. _After all, a silly ball could get her nowhere after Hogwarts but good NEWTs results can_ , she thought as she tried to convince herself. But there was a nagging thought at the back of her head. _Why had nobody asked her?_ Even though she wasn't going, she expected that at least someone would try to ask her, but no.

Just as Hermione was going to return to her momentarily abandoned essay, someone sat down heavily opposite her and put their feet up on the table's edge. She didn't have to peer over her books to know who it was.

"Go away, Malfoy."

"No."

"Go away."

"You wound me Granger. No hello? Not even a sign of acknowledgement?" replied Malfoy. He tutted.

"Go bother somebody else Malfoy."

There was no reply. Just as Hermione was going to inwardly rejoice, all her books vanished.

"Hey! Give them back Malfoy!" she whispered angrily.

Malfoy ignored her. "Why would you be in the library on a day like this?" gestured Malfoy towards the window. It was a beautiful day outside, but Hermione wasn't in the mood.

"GIVE MY BOOKS BACK!" said Hermione, now very pissed off.

Madame Pince glared at her. Hermione smiled meekly. She then turned to Draco, who was casually examining his nails. His feet were no longer on the table. She glared at where they were. Draco smirked.

"Now, now, Granger. Play nice."

If looks could kill, Draco would've died over a thousand times by now.

"Go to hell Malfoy."

Draco ignored her once more. "How about I give you your precious books back if you win a game of footsies with me?"

Hermione considered this. "What's the catch?"

"If I win, you have to go to the Halloween Ball with me."

"No."

"But you won't get your books or your essay back…" Draco smiled annoyingly. He watched as Hermione fought an inner battle with herself. He didn't doubt that she'd eventually cave in.

"Fine. But you have to keep your promise," Hermione relented.

"Deal." Draco grinned dangerously.

Hermione started to regret her decision, but backing down would be admitting defeat. She was bound to lose. She was horrible at these games, and no matter how Ron and Harry tried to teach her, she was hopeless. After one intense minute, it was obvious that he was winning, But her pride wasn't going to back down. She lost moments later.

"Now, Granger, will you come to the ball with me?" asked Draco, knowing that she had to say yes.

Hermione sulked, but she had to keep her end of the deal. "Yes," she said very reluctantly.

"Now that we got that out of the way, "waved Draco airily, Hermione's books appeared. Draco watched with mild amusement as Hermione sat there, seething.

"I suggest you go to Hogsmeade soon to get your dress if you want to be ready on time, "Draco smirked.

Hermione wanted to slap the stupid smirk off his face, but he already left. She inwardly groaned to herself. What had she gotten herself into?


	2. Chapter 2

So after this update, the story will be finished! Yay! :)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognise, JK does.

* * *

Hermione looked at herself in the mirror. Her outfit was perfect for a Halloween dress was white and floaty, beautiful, angelic even. She wasn't going to wear a halo, but rhinestone accessories were a good substitute. She twirled and sighed. _Why does she even bother?_ She hated how he would appreciate it, and how he would be seen as her date, and how she would be seen going willingly as his date. _What would Harry and Ron say?_ The voice in her head whispered.

Hermione looked at herself one last time in the mirror, then left as gracefully as she could, with her matching white heels. _Ginny's taste in outfits are unsurprisingly beautiful but that doesn't necessarily make them comfortable,_ she thought as she walked with the authority of a headgirl to the Great Hall where the ball was being held. As she got nearer she could hear the music, and the chatter from the other students. Hermione took a deep breath and stepped into the great hall. Some people paused and stared, but she noticed one pair of grey eyes and a shock of platinum hair heading for her. It took all she had not to turn on her heels and leave.

* * *

Draco didn't know what had gotten into him when he asked Hermione to the ball. _Maybe I had been hit with one too many bludgers,_ he thought. Blaise always said so, and as much as he wanted to disagree with him, at this moment, he cursed Blaise for his accuracy.

He smoothed out invisible wrinkles on his pristine dress robes and stared in the mirror. Perfect.

"Draco, if you stare at the mirror too hard, the mirror might shatter," said Blaise dryly from the other side of the room. "You can't get more narcissistic than you already are."

"Shut up, Blaise. Just because you don't feel the need to look perfect, doesn't mean I don't either," retorted Draco.

"I swear you're slower than a girl when getting ready, and speaking of a girl, who is your date?" Blaise asked while lounging on his bed.

" You wouldn't believe me if I told you," came a muttered reply.

"Oh? Try me."

"Granger."

There was no reply. Draco turned to look at his best friend. Blaise looked like he's trying to hold his laughter in.

"Granger?!" Blaise finally said. "Nott owes me ten galleons."

"Haha. Very funny." said Draco sarcastically. "Two idiots of friends who bet on my love life."

"And save you from drowning in your own reflection!"

"C'mon lets go. We're going to be late, and Malfoys are never tardy." And with that, Draco walked out the dorm.

Blaise chose not to comment, but rolled his eyes and followed his relatively airheaded friend out.

The two slytherins made their way to the great hall, and pretended not to admire the place the prefects had turned it into. It was nothing like the Yule Ball with it's elegant winter- themed décor. The hall had pumpkins carved more detailed than any ever seen, and the normal charmed starry sky turned into a cloudy night, with occasional haunting shapes shift over the full moon. The Weird Sisters were performing on the jagged stage, and the refreshment table was Halloween themed and looked very inviting. However, Draco was looking for his date. His eyes found her brown eyes the moment they found his, and soon, he found himself walking towards her.

* * *

"Hello Granger," greeted Draco.

"I see you left your friend alone, food for the piranhas?" Hermione asked instead.

"He can handle himself. I don't see you with the little Weasley either."

"That's because she's still preparing with the other girls," replied Hermione.

"Then why are you here?"

Hermione narrowed her eyes. Draco smiled innocently.

"Can we not do this now? I wouldn't be here if you weren't so good at playing footsies."

"Only if you stop."

"Fine."

Hermione saw Ginny trying to run towards her in her stiletto heels but failing miserably.

"Weasley," Draco nodded.

"Malfoy," Ginny replied trying to muster some dignity.

Draco left to talk to his friends and get drinks.

"Hermione! Tell me, how did Malfoy become your date?"

"An unwise bet and a game of footsies."

"Ahhh," was the reaction. "Well, I wish you luck surviving the night without killing yourself."

And with that, she left, and Hermione saw that Draco was back with pumpkin juice. She looked at him suspiciously. He laughed.

The night carried on, the two bantering and playing food critic at the refreshments table. Three dances and numerous drinks and countless food later, Hermione and Draco were having a great time. People stared, but they didn't really mind. Hours passed, and both were getting tired.

"Gamp's law of elemental transfiguration clearly states that you cannot conjure up food," argued Hermione.

"But it didn't say you couldn't transfigure food and why is elemental transfiguration even about conjuring?" Draco argued back.

"Because… It just is."

Professor McGonagall started to speak before Draco could reply with some sarcastic comment.

"Thank you all for attending tonight. The prefects have worked very hard over the past few weeks to put this ball together and planned every detail exactly like I would have. Please give a round of applause for them."

There was a round of applause from the student body.

"Can we also thank the Weird Sisters for agreeing to perform for us?"

There was another round of applause.

"I hope you all had a great night but unfortunately, this brings the ball to an end. Can the prefects and any willing helpers stay behind to tidy up? Thank you."

Draco didn't want the night to end, the night was much more enjoyable than he had expected, so he stayed behind and helped with Hermione, knowing there was nothing he could do to dissuade her from not helping. Draco walked Hermione up to the Griffindor common room.

"Granger?"

"Hmm, yeah?" came the adorable reply Draco could help but smile at.

'Will you join me for the upcoming Hogsmeade weekend?"

"No, because I promised Ginny I'll go with her, but I can go with you the next one that comes up," came the reply.

"Okay. Bye Granger."

Just as Draco turned to leave, Hermione pecked him on the cheek.

Ï had a great time tonight. Thank you," she said softly and smiled.

"You're welcome."

"Goodnight Draco," said Hermione as she climbed through the portrait hole. It shut behind her.

"She's quite something, isn't she?" asked the Fat Lady.

"She is," replied Draco, softly, as he turned to leave.

* * *

So I'm done! Hope you enjoyed it, and please review! :)


End file.
